


The One in Which Hinata Gets Blown

by TheLanguageOfFlowers



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Quickie, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Kagehina fluff, Kinda, Kinktober2020, M/M, Passionate Kageyama, Praise Kink, Smutt, Surprised Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanguageOfFlowers/pseuds/TheLanguageOfFlowers
Summary: “You hit every toss”, kiss, “Did so good”, kiss, “For me”, kiss, “god, Sho”.Hinata gets praised and doesn’t quite know how to respond.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949734
Comments: 10
Kudos: 290





	The One in Which Hinata Gets Blown

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Again!
> 
> Day 2 of Kinktober2020
> 
> This time it’s my favorite boys, KageHina. The kink of the day is Praise.
> 
> Again this is only my second fic so if you leave a comment, please keep that in mind! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kageyama cornered Hinata after practice, roughly grabbing his arm and shoving him toward the gym exit, only briefly stopping to let Daichi know he and Hinata were done for the day.  
It didn’t seem to matter to Kageyama, the whispers that followed them as they left; only the feel of Hinata’s soft skin under his hand and the insistent and growing pressure in his groin demanding he get Hinata alone and fast. 

So Hinata found himself alone with his setter after being shoved roughly into a bathroom stall and squeezed into the small space by Kageyama’s large body; radiating heat in what seemed like waves, a sense of desperation leaking into the air as Kageyama crowded Hinata against the stall door, looming over him almost menacingly.

“Kageyama” he starts, but is quickly interrupted by a pair of chapped lips crashing with no finesse onto his own. Kageyama silencing him quickly and efficiently. Hinata whimpered slightly at the suddenness of it all. He wasn’t used to Kageyama initiating physical contact besides small brushed to his hand when he wanted to hold it on the way home after practice. It usually took Hinata poking and prodding for the surly setter to agree to kiss him, let alone anything else. 

Kageyama’s lips seemed particularly insistent as they demanded Hinata’s full attention.   
Hinata keened, already overwhelmed at Kageyama’s hands working his body like he knew every single secret hidden inside. Lightly grazing his fingers over Hinata’s hips and his back, coming to a stop at his neck, grasping him. Holding him in place for Kageyama to do as he pleases with his pliant and willing mouth.

“You were so good today” Kageyama whispers against his lips, not seeming to want to be separated from him for even a moment.   
The sudden praise takes Hinata by surprise and he gasps, not expecting Kageyama to say anything about his performance at practice that day. He had been trying to hit every toss set to him as best as he could and he could feel himself jumping higher than he had been in past practices, but he hadn’t thought anyone had noticed. Now Kageyama has him wrecked with simple words of recognition of his hard work. 

Taking full advantage of his gasp, Kageyama quickly slips his tongue in to methodical trace the inside of his mouth and coax a loud moan out of him. Lips once again insistent on his own, with the hands on his neck moving to his hair to pull lightly.  
Slow and gentle caresses turning into harsh grips have him spinning right from the start  
and every word dripping from Kageyama’s lips ignite a fire in him, slowly building and careening out of control to its inevitable end.

“You did so well today”, Kageyama praises again, this time separating his lips from Hinata and beginning to trail open mouth kisses down the side of his face, to his ear, taking the small lobe into his mouth and gently nibbling on it. Hinata squirms at this and let’s out another low and drawn out moan.

“You jumped so high for me”, Kageyama says as he continues his kissing down Hinata’a neck, occasionally sucking and nibbling. As he reaches the juncture of neck and shoulder Kageyama pauses for a moment, almost steeling himself, before pressing his lips down in a small peck. 

“You hit every toss”, kiss, “Did so good”, kiss, “For me”, kiss, “god, Sho”.

Every kiss sends heat towards Hinata lower body, every word spilling from Kageyama’s mouth seems to be reverberating throughout him down to the very core of his being.

There is something to be said about being recognized, and in this case by the person Hinata values most in the world. It makes Kageyama’s words touch his heart and body in ways he could never have imagined.

Kageyama seems to be running on some sort of base primal need to posses everything Hinata is. His touches turning insistent as skilled hands that send him perfect tosses begin to wander form his hair to his shoulder, down his back. One of them settling on his hip, keeping him in place and the other slipping under his shirt to caress his sides. Fingers meet soft and supple flesh as Kageyama returns to his mouth, once agin kissing him like his life depends on it. 

“You’re perfect Sho” he says, stilling his hands. There’s a pause in their actions, the suddenness of Kageyama’s need to have Hinata pressed against him taking both of them by surprise.

“Can I touch you more?”, comes the whisper to break the dam between both of them.   
“Can I? Please?” Kageyama begs, “I need to know how good you’ll be for me, how perfect”.  
The words overwhelm Hinata and he shyly nods his head, giving permission for whatever is coming next.

Kageyama gives a full body shudder before dropping to his knees and sticking his face right in Hinata’s crotch causing the little red-head to let out a sound he wasn’t exactly proud of as Kageyama nuzzles against his rapidly hardening cock.

“Yama, wha-what are you doing,” Hinata ask urgently, attempting to tug Kageyama’s face away with little success. They’ve never done anything like this before, not to mention they are very much in a bathroom they could get caught in. 

There seems to be no stopping him as Kageyama careful begins to nibble at Hinata’s erection through his shorts, silencing any protest that might have been about to be verbalized.   
Kageyama’s hands reach around and grab handfuls of Hinata’s ass, one cheek in each hand giving a firm squeeze. 

“I want to make you feel good”, is Kageyama’s only response as his hands slip Hinata’s shorts down along with his underwear completely exposing him. A whimper leaves Hinata’s lips as his cock is freed from its restraints, standing proud and angry red before blue eyes. 

There is barely a moment between being exposed and Kageyama grasping him in one hand and licking from base to tip, taking Hinata’s leaking head in his lips and giving a harsh suck. Hinata has to shove his fist into his mouth before anymore embarrassing noises come out of him. Kageyama is taking him in as far as he can, sloppily sliding his mouth up and down his shaft; his movements jerky and unpracticed.

“You taste better than I could have hopped”, Kageyama says as he release Hinata’s cock from his mouth, causing a whine to escape Hinata’s lips. Kageyama resumes his ministrations by kissing from the base of his cock up and down, using one hand to hold him steady. 

The noises coming out of Hinata getting louder and more desperate as he feels the tall tale pull of pleasure begin to build. Hinata’s hands having found their way to Kageyama’s hair, no longer trying to resist but only attempting to hold on and not collapse from pleasure.

“Yama”, he tries to speak with little success as a high pitched whine escapes his throat, Kageyama apparently deciding to attempt to swallow him whole.   
“To-bio”, he whimpers, “I think, I think” he stutters, attempting to form a coherent thought through the incredible heat of Kageyama’s mouth on him. 

“Come for me Sho”, Kageyama whispers, “I bet you’ll look so good when you come”, he continues as he kisses the area surrounding Hinata’s cock and cups his balls giving him a squeeze. “You deserve to come”, he murmurs before pulling one of Hinata’s balls into his mouth, his other hand pumping him steadily. “I bet your gorgeous when you do” he continues, as his hand picks up speed.  
“Be a good boy and come for me”, Kageyama finishes as he once again swallows Hinata’s cock.

Hinata keened wanting to be good and follow his order. Kageyama’s mouth more insistent now on him, sucking on his head and slipping his tongue in the slit before doing it all, all over again. 

His orgasm hits him without any warning, he has no time to even attempt to warn Kageyama before spilling down his throat. Kageyama, however seems all to happy to suck him dry it seems as he licks and licks until Hinata is over sensitive and there is not a drop of cum left.   
Hinata is delirious, collapsing right into Kageyama’s arms, right on the bathroom floor. Kageyama seems unsurprised and hold him close.

“You did so good”, he murmurs against him, and then proceeds to kiss his forehead. “I should have know, you’re always the best for me”, he continues as his mouth moves over Hinata’s eyelids, his nose, checks; peppering kisses and lavishing praise onto him.

“Perfect”, he mutters against his lips, kissing him deeply. Gently sucking on Hinata’s lower lip and then pushing his tongue in to caress Hinata’s own. He can almost taste himself on Kageyama’s tongue, the slightly salty taste in no way interfering with the pleasure Kageyama is bringing to his mouth. 

The tender moment is ruined by footsteps outside the bathroom, someone running by causing both boys to jump. 

“Thank you”, Kageyama says as he helps Hinata stand and clean himself.

“What, what about you”, Hinata mumbles as Kageyama adjust his shorts back on his hips giving a light squeeze before stepping away. 

“It’s okay”, Kageyama says, “This was your reward for hitting my tosses today”. His hand coming up to gently hold Hinata’s cheek. Hinata makes a vaguely confused noise, slowly Kageyama nuzzles his nose against his own, gently bumping him. 

“I wanted to make you feel as good as you make me feel on the court.”

As the word register in his brain, Hinata’s face is engulfed in red and he once again struggles to get his words out. 

“Don’t think too hard on it, dumbass”, Kageyama says stepping away reluctantly and opening the stall door. “Go on, I’ll catch up with you”.

Hinata scurries out of the stall and into the hallway, clutching his heart, begging it to slow its pace. A smile forming on his lips, and a plan to pay Kageyama back already forming in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a lot harder than I expected. I honestly thought doing a Praise Kink would be easier than most others but it turns out I had a hard time finding praise words other than “good”.
> 
> Oh well, you live and you learn.
> 
> Come talk to me about KageHina on Twitter if you are over 18!
> 
> @louisesthots
> 
> See ya tomorrow 😃


End file.
